Remember Me
by Mustang85
Summary: AU. The moment Winry looks at Roy, she can't shake the feeling that she has, and with him, a man she doesn't remember setting eyes on. Based on "Fallen" by Lauren Kate. Roy x Winry. Dark Romance.
1. They Part

**"Remember Me"**

_**Prologue**_

Soft hands reached for his shoulders, causing him to stiffen. They had not yet touched in this life, and first contact always left him breathless. He clenched his fists tightly, knowing he'd let her get too close. And yet, as she got closer still, he couldn't push her away. He had waited so many years for her touch that he had almost forgotten what it felt like, but as her arms wrapped around his torso and her chest pressed against his back, the familiar feeling returned. As always.

"Please," she spoke softly into his ear. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the feeling of her breath brushing against his neck, but no avail. It was like a burning fire on the surface of his skin, and all he could do was leave it to burn. "Answer my question." Her fingers traced the outline of his jaw, and he leaned into her, quietly moaning in pleasure. Oh how he had missed this...

"Yes," he opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I am leaving."

Her next words made his heart sink. "Take me with you."

"No," he whispered, remembering, always remembering... "I can't... I-I _won't_."

"Please," her arms tightened around him, "please allow me to come with-"

"No!" He hissed, standing up rapidly, knocking her off of him. She stumbled back a few paces before she found her footing. His eyes were blazing, but when they made contact with hers, they softened. She looked hurt, and he only wished he could take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay, but that would only make things worse. He tore his eyes away and looked at the ground.

"No," he sighed, "It's better this way. If I leave, your life will be saved." He turned and walked towards the window on the other side of his room. "I am leaving the country tomorrow. Nothing you can say will change that fact."

"But why?"

He glared at her, completely ignoring her question. "If you cared for me at all, you would keep your mouth _shut_."

"_If_ I cared?" she repeated in shock, "I don't care for you, I-I _love_-"

"Don't! Don't say it!" He snarled, regretting the sharpness in his voice.

"It hurts too much not to say it." She drew nearer to him, backing him up against the window.

"Stay back!" He held out his hand as if to push her away.

His words went unheeded as she grabbed his hand and placed over her heart. "I love you." The familiar warmth of her skin under his hands made him gasp. He bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes. If only she knew what was to come. He wished he was stronger so he could stop her, so she would learn, otherwise the past would only repeat itself, like it had done so many times before, torturing them again and again.

_There is nothing more than this. There never is..._He thought bitterly. They stood there for what seemed like eternity, a mere foot apart, their eyes, his oynx, hers blue, never breaking apart. That feeling was returning again, in both of them, he could tell, because she immediately backed away with her hand on her forehead. "I-I... feel strange..." She breathed, slightly dizzy. His face paled. Was it too late? Suddenly, his whole body tensed, then shivered, as he felt the presence of a familiar dark force surround them. "Forgive me," her voice caught his attention, "but... I feel like I've been here before," she leaned in closer, her face inches from his, "_with you_." So it _was_ too late.

Gently, he took hold of her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes, and suddenly, they came to an understanding... as that same feelings of urgency took over, and soon their lips crushed together. His whole body tingled as her fingers roamed his body desperately, as if he was the one that was going to disappear. The shadows speed increased, and soon the whole room began to shake, and their bodies began to glow - his gold, hers blue - and melted together as one as their kiss became scorching hot. He tangled his fingers within her hair, deepening the kiss, savouring every moment he had left with her, before her eyes shot open as the shadows passed over her face, choking her, stealing every breath she needed to survive.

She stared at him with what seemed to be recognition in her eyes. Then there was nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

**This story is based on "Fallen" by Lauren Kate. If you like dark stories, I recommend that to you. It's one of my favourites. **

**This is an AU, and will focus on the couple: Roy Mustang and Winry Rockbell. **

**Please, tell me what you think. My next update should be out next Friday. I hope. xD **

**-Mustang86**


	2. They Meet

**"Remember Me"**

**_Chapter One - They Meet_**

Devoid of emotion, Winry sat like a doll, unmoving and lifeless. It was only her first day, and already she was depressed. She leaned back against the wall and placed her hands in her lap. Her eyes were distant and had a dark purple colouring underneath. This was because she refused to sleep; refused to remember. They only came when her eyes closed. They would haunt her, torment her body and mind, accuse her... those damn memories, the damn memories she wished to forget. But they wouldn't let her forget... they never would, she guessed, because in a way... she was guilty, wasn't she? She was the one that lead him into the forest. She was the one who kissed him... she was the one with his blood on her hands...

...And it wasn't just the memories that wouldn't let her forget. It was the accusing eyes out in the hallway. They would stare her down without mercy, knowing what she had done, not caring how much is scarred her... Winry stood, hands clenched in anger, fighting for control over her emotions. She had tried to tell them what happened... tried to tell them the truth, but they only laughed in her face, telling her she was crazy...

_

* * *

_

_She trembled, frightened, as a stern voice cut through her thoughts._

_"You are a disgrace to the Rockbell name!" The Lieutenant snarled viciously. The aura that radiated off this woman was anything but friendly, and it had Winry divert her gaze to the wall. "Just what would your parents think, knowing that their precious daughter has committed one of the greatest sins known to mankind?!"_

_Ignoring the pain in her chest at the mention of her deceased parents, Winry spoke softly, "...It wasn't me, ma'am."_

_The Lieutenant's eyes widened. "It wasn't you?" She repeated as Winry bowed her head in shame. "Then who was it, eh? A different persona?" Snickers could be heard from the other soldiers, making Winry's jaw clench._

_"It was them."_

_The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, who?"_

_Winry met her eyes, "the shadows."_

_

* * *

_

What a life she had now, spending her days in a Military camp, working like a slave for the higher-ups. She was not ready to live a life of solitude and isolation; she was too frightened, but she knew if she was to refuse their orders, the Military would not hesitate to punish her body and mind... just like those damn memories.

**_"Wrath, you have 2 minutes to make your way down to the courtyard. It's time for drill!"_**

She jumped with fright as the speaker screamed at her. She then bowed her head, trying to keep her tears in. It was humiliating to be called such a horrid name. _Wrath. _But, she wasn't the only one. Other people, just like her, had been stripped of their names too, and given the name of the sin they had committed. How humiliating...

**_"Wrath! GET MOVING!"_**

The speaker screamed again. Upon realizing that she had one minute left, Winry jumped up from the bed, grabbed her uniform jacket and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. As she ran down the stairs, she buttoned up her jacket and quickly fixed her hair, hoping to god that she made it on time. Seconds later, she was out the door and running across the courtyard to where the drill officers stood with the _"other sins."_ As she approached, she slowed down and saluted the one in charge while trying to catch her breath.

"Nice of you to join us, _Wrath._" The Lieutenant turned around with that all too familiar smirk on her face. Winry froze, then frowned. She had not expected_ this._

"I _do_ apologize for my lateness." Winry said stiffly, forcing a smile.

"And what caused you to be late, eh? Did you get caught in a conversation with yourself that you forgot about important matters such as this?" If Lt. Hawkeye wasn't so high up in rank, Winry would have punched her in the face right there and then.

Hawkeye laughed, "so it's true, you _are_ mental."

Winry was about to retort, but faught against it. A sin should _never_ talk back to a _Lieutenant._ It was very dangerous; so dangerous, in fact, that Hawkeye could either shoot her, or get her burned to death by the "great and powerful" Colonel she had heard so much about. _Nevermind great and powerful, the guy sounds like an ass._

"Get in line, S_in._" She ordered, satisfied that Winry backed down. Winry obeyed and made her way to the back of the line. This was her life. There was nothing to it but orders and slavery. And as she marched with the other Sins like a _robot_, Winry couldn't help but wonder, _is this all my life is going to be? _

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Winry leaned against a nearby tree, panting. After two hours, they were finally allowed a break. For 10 minutes.

"This is going to be the death of me..." She whispered breathlessly, leaning forward to place her hands on her knees.

"I guess the Lieutenant was right. You _do_ speak to yourself." An arrogant voice spoke from beside her. Turning her head slightly, Winry stared. It was a boy, roughly the same age as her, with long blonde hair tied back into a braid. His eyes, golden and mysterious, stared her down as his lips curled into a smirk.

"N-No, I do not!" Winry gasped, offended that a fellow _sin _would think such a thing. He laughed and put his gloved hands into his pocket. He then flashed her a pearly white smile.

"The names Envy," he pointed to the badge on his uniform, "I hear you are Wrath." He then pointed to hers.

Winry stared down at the ground. She hated this. She hated living a lie. "My name _isn't_ Wrath. Just like yours _isn't_ Envy."

"You better not let the Colonel hear you say that. He'd burn you to a crisp on the spot." He teased, taking a few steps towards her. "We've committed crimes, Wrath._ Bad_ crimes. That is the reason why we're here. Replacing our names with that of sins is a punishment we have to deal with, but trust me, there are far worse punishments out there." He noticed that her face paled, and he couldn't help but smile.

"...What if we escape?" She whispered, clearly frightened.

"Impossible. You wouldn't make it past the gate." He moved out of her way and pointed to the end of the courtyard. "Look for yourself."

Barbed wire was wrapped around the fence that went all around the building. And to make things worse, soldiers with guns and dogs stood in front of it. Envy was right, escape was impossible.

"Oh, here's a treat." Envy spoke suddenly, his voice playful. "It's the damned Colonel himself."

Curious, Winry turned around to look. She could honestly say he was different - _very different_ - to anybody she had ever seen. She admired his dark, raven hair, and how it matched his onyx eyes almost identically. His figure looked so good in that blue military outfit, and his posture almost seemed... _proud? _Winry always had a soft spot for guys in movies, who were perfect in every single way, just like this guy! As he talked to Lt. Hawkeye, he crossed his arms over his chest lightly. For a split second, Winry was positive she saw a flashing image of herself wrapped in his arms, and then shook her head. But the vision stayed, so clear, in fact, that she had almost forgotten where she was. She was seeing herself... with him... _oh boy, I am crazy, aren't I?_

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her. The same feeling she felt when she was with Alphonse in the forest. The same feeling when the shadows came from the darkness...

As if he felt her eyes, he uncrossed his arms and turned to look at her. When he caught her gaze, his eyes widened in surprise. Winry gasped as her heart beat faster, the uneasy feelings suddenly vanishing. He was staring at her with those all too familiar eyes. She... recognized him from somewhere. But she would have known if she had met him before, wouldn't she? She's not _that _crazy to forget such a perfect face... _she hoped._

Then he done something that stopped her heart completely. He smiled at her. A happy, genuine smile! She felt the warmth of his smile shoot through her, and she had to lean against the tree for support. And as she was about to smile back, he raised his hand... and flipped her off. Winry immediatly gasped and dropped her eyes.

"What?" Envy asked, oblivious to what had happened.

"...Nothing, never mind."

Suddenly, the speaker broke out through the courtyard. **_"Sins, break time is over! Get inside!" _**

Envy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the direction of the double doors. "You don't want to be late, again, _Wrath._" As Winry walked away, everything she felt in those few seconds had vanished. What she was thinking now, was: _what is that guy's problem?_

Just before she entered the double doors, she decided to glance over her shoulder. His face was expressionless, but there was no mistaking it. He was watching her go.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long update! **

**I wrote out another version of this chapter, which was lame, so I've just spent the whole morning writing this out. I would have written it earlier, but I had to get a few essays done for school. Also, my exams are coming up, so I don't know when my next update will be out. It may be out in a week or two. Have patients. xD**

**ALSO, IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, READ THIS!**

****

Right, Winry has committed a crime and was sent to Military Camp. The lowest rank is Private, but I wanted a rank lower than that to resemble something bad... and what's better than Rank Sin? xD  
I also thought it was cool to give each person the name of a Sin, to represent the Sin they have committed. If you don't get it now, you'll get it when the story progresses.

**PLEASE NOTE: The homunculus are not in this. At all. Their names have just been given to the people who are Rank Sin. xD  
So Envy is not actually the homunculus Envy. Actually, I think it's pretty obvious who Envy is. And if you don't know who he is, you will find out in later chapters. Whoo! YAY for updates!! xD**

**Please review, I love to get feedback. **

**~Mustang86**


End file.
